Playtime
Playtime is a 2026 American computer-animated comedy buddy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sixteenth theatrical Owen Laramore film, it was directed by Gary Marsh and Roberts Gannaway (who previously directed ''The Jessie Movie'') from a screenplay penned by Andrew J. Cohen, and features the voices of Chris Pratt, Jim Carrey, Forest Whitaker, Vanessa Williams, Jay Ryan, Ari Graynor, Annaleigh Ashford, Laura Ann Kesling, Cozi Zuehlsdorff, and Christina Applegate. Following The Jessie Movie's critical and commercial success, Marsh and Gannaway were announced to be directing a film about a girl and her toys. Playtime is the first Owen Laramore film to be released under their newly-rebranded name, Owen Laramore Studios, and the first Owen Laramore film released after the purchase of Owen Laramore Entertainment by Disney. Playtime was released theatrically in the United States on May 4, 2026. It received generally positive reviews and earned over $789 million worldwide on a $180 million budget. Plot A girl named named Annie has a group of toys consisting of Duplo Guy, Alphapup, Jason the chipmunk puppet, Brittany the plane, and Telly the clock, but her most favorite toy is a plush bear named October. One day, she receives a new toy, a robot toy named Blue Hugo, who believes he's a real robot with a mission to complete. Hugo presses his rocket booster button, and, flies mostly well, thanks to an airplane on the ceiling. Annie favors Hugo more, causing October to feel abandoned. One day, Annie and her mother go to run an arrend at the store. Fearing Annie will chose Hugo, October tries to hide him, but accidentally pushes him out the window, causing the others (except Telly and Alphapup) to think he intentionally killed Hugo out of jealously. At a gas station, October and Hugo fight, falling out of the car and being left behind. Luckily, October and Hugo spot a truck for the store and stow away, knowing it will take them to Annie. However, when they climb into a claw machine while waiting for Annie, they are won by Emily her mean neighbor who creates spooky toys. The next day, Hugo watches a commercial advertising Blue Hugo toys, and realizes that October was right, shaking his confidence. October watches this and explains what being a toy is, emboldening him to agree to escape. The next morning, Emily plans to turn Hugo into a spooky toy, but October and the spooky toys surround her and scare her into no longer creating spooky toys, to which she screams in horror. Just at that moment, Hugo and October hear Annie's family and their moving truck leave. October and Hugo finally make it the moving van. Emily's dog bites his leg, leaving a rip, but he uses his other leg to free himself. Hugo wraps a band-aid around October's leg, despite the fact that he can still walk. Hugo and October open the door and run inside the moving van, where they find Duplo Guy, Alphapup, Jason, Brittany, and Telly. The dog jumps into the moving van. October, Hugo, and the toys manage to back off out of the truck, and shut the door to prevent the dog from coming in again. At the new house, Annie reunites with her two favorite toys. That Christmas, October jokingly asks Hugo what might be worse than him. Cast * Chris Pratt as October * Jim Carrey as Blue Hugo * Forest Whitaker as Dulpo Guy * Vanessa Williams as Alphapup * Jay Ryan as Jason the chipmunk * Ari Graynor as Brittany the plane * Annaleigh Ashford as Telly the clock * Laura Ann Kesling as Annie * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Emily * Christina Applegate as Annie's mom * Ashley Sterling, E.G. Daily, Jennifer Love Hewitt as LEGO minifigures * Beverly D'Angelo as Camp Van * Jim Hanks as Construct * Anna Camp as School Bus Production Development Following the success of The Jessie Movie, Gary Marsh and Roberts Gannaway were revealed to be directing a film about toys belonging to a girl named Annie. Andrew J. Cohen was revealed to be pending the screenplay. This is the first Owen Laramore film to involve Lori Forte since Rob Minkoff left the studio. Casting In 2024, Chris Pratt and Jim Carrey filled out the cast, with Forest Whitaker, Vanessa Williams, Jay Ryan, and Ari Graynor joining the cast the following year. Annaleigh Ashford, Laura Ann Kesling, Cozi Zuehlsdorff, and Christina Applegate announced that they join the cast as Telly the clock, Annie, Emily, and Annie's mom. Carrey had previously worked the studio as the voice of Anaconda in ''Disney In The House 2''. Music John Debney was revealed to be composing the film's score. Before Debney signed on, Thomas Newman and Junkie XL were briefly considered, but turned it down. Reception Box office The film opened theatrically on May 4, 2026, and grossed $288 million in the United States and Canada, and $501 million in other territories. It ended its theatrical run on October 1, 2026, having to have grossed $789 million worldwide. Critical response Playtime received positive reviews from critics. It holds a 84% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "With consistent humor and a good cast led by Chris Pratt and Jim Carrey, Playtime is a return to form for Owen Laramore Entertainment". Metacritic calculated a score of 80 out of 100 based on 30 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale, while those as PostTrak gave it a score of 89% and a 83% "definite recommend". Ben Travis of Empire gave the film four stars and a positive review, saying, "Playtime is the greatest Toy Story parody I have ever seen". Richard Reoper of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film "Two Thumbs Up". Kevin Crust of the Los Angeles Times called the film a "funny adventure", and praised the vocal performances of Chris Pratt and Jim Carrey as October and Blue Hugo.